


Glasses

by sherryberrys



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, it's super brief, really short ficlet, unrequited romerica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 07:11:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6228742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherryberrys/pseuds/sherryberrys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Lovino falls on his face and breaks his glasses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glasses

**Author's Note:**

> Don't you just hate how they seem to never have the same pair of frames the next time you visit the shop? 
> 
> Anyway, those recent strips with Roma reminiscing about his stay in America's house are really just...you know.

He didn’t even hear himself scream when he fell face first onto the pavement.

* * *

“Fuck.” Lovino covered his face, letting himself sink further into his seat. He groaned when he felt Antonio lean over pet his hair from across the table. It felt tingly and good.

“It’s not that bad.”

“Bullshit.” He purses his lips briefly when Antonio stops. “I fell on my face in the goddamn main street. Pretty fucking sure everyone saw.” Gonna explode any minute.

“Ahh, well –“

“No, _you_ shut the FUCK UP.” He’s all riled up now, face red and watery eyes. Antonio sighs in resignation. But he does look cute like this. (He looks cute always!) “MY KNEES ARE SCRAPED AND MY PALMS STILL BURN. BUT I DON’T GIVE A FUCK ABOUT THAT BECAUSE YOU KNOW WHAT’S WORSE??”

“Lovi, it’s just a scratch.” _You still look amazing._

“IT’S NOT _JUST A SCRATCH_. IT’S ON MY FUCKING FACE. I LOOK HORRIBLE. I STILL HAD BLOOD ON MY FACE WHEN I GOT UP. AND EVERYONE SAW. BUT THAT’S NOT EVEN THE POINT.”

_Oh?_

“The glasses.” He’s huffing now, short of breath. “The lens are fucking cracked. The frame’s even scratched. That’s the problem.”

Lovino’s tears are threatening to spill, and Antonio feels a sharp tinge in his chest.

“We can always get new ones!” Not noticing the _we_ , he walks up and pulls the boy in a tight embrace, putting his broken glasses away and wiping away his tears.  With tissues, of course. _Fingers would be too intimate, haha. Because he wasn’t thinking about that at all._

 “Ugh…fuck, I know.” He glances at the spectacles in Antonio’s hand. “But…Alfred said I looked…c-cute.”

Antonio stiffened.

“Oh. But you look cute in anything! Tell you what,  Boss will pay for your new ones.” Antonio felt his smile twitch.

“Ugh.” He sniffled. Lovi was always the crybaby. “ You creep.”

Antonio briefly wondered how he found that adorable.


End file.
